the first kiss of Nessie
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Nessie esta impaciente por volver a ver a Jake, e inesperadamente el regresa, ¿Que pasara con lo que le dijo ella antes de irse? -ADVERTENCIA: esta algo melosa-


— **The First Kiss Of Nessie — **

**Pv. Nessie**

Extrañaba mucho a Jake, el había regresado a La Push para estar con su papá, ya que estaba delicado de salud, lo único que llegábamos a platicar era…

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntaba yo.

—Bien —decía él.

—¿Y Billy? —volvía a preguntar.

—Bien —volvía a contestar.

Siempre era lo mismo… lo que más me molestaba era que el día en el que se me ocurre declararle mi amor, fue el mismo en el que le dijeron de Billy, no hubo tiempo de hablar de eso y nunca sacaba a la conversación esa platica cuando me llamaba…

Ese día que le dije lo que sentía por él, todavía lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba nerviosa y las palabras apenas podían ser pronunciadas adecuadamente, él me miro de una manera que nunca me había mirado, era una mirada seductora, de eso estaba segura, llena de ternura y probablemente amor, estaba acercándose a mí, cuando en ese instante… el tono de mi celular nos distrajo. Maldije internamente por no tenerlo en vibrador para no distraernos. Mire el remitente y era mi mamá.

—¿Qué cosa Ma? —la molestia era evidente en mi voz.

—_¿Me puedes pasar a Jake? Es urgente que hable con él _—dijo algo desesperada.

—Si —dije pasándole a Jake al teléfono.

—¿Qué paso Bella? —preguntó.

—_Jake, acabo de colgar con Charlie y me dijo que Billy está enfermo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que tiene, pero creo que será mejor que vayas a verlo_ —dijo algo preocupada. Él no dijo nada, solo me miro con los ojos llorosos, colgó y me dio el teléfono.

—Vamos —dijo tomándome de la mano y comenzó a correr, sentí miles de sensaciones recorrer mi cuerpo, pero el solo me tomaba de la mano.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—Hija, vamos a cazar ¿no vienes? —preguntó mi madre al entrar a mi habitación.

—Nop, estoy bien por ahora, será luego ¿sí? —pregunte.

—Bueno, pero si pasa algo nos llamas ¿sí? —dijo ella resignada.

—Descuida mamá, no creo que algo malo vaya a pasar si no salgo de la casa… —dije con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Bueno, te veo luego cariño —dijo entrando hasta mi cama y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Le ganas al tío Emmy por mi ¿vale?

—Claro cariño —salió de mi cuarto y escuche cuando arrancaban los coches.

Estaba aburrida, baje a la sala y me senté un rato a leer uno de los libros favoritos de mamá, que por desgracia o fortuna también era uno de mis favoritos: Cumbres Borrascosas… en este instante me sentía como cuando Heathcliff dejo a Catalina sin razón aparente… sólo que yo si sabía dónde estaba y lo esperaría toda mi vida a que regresara y no me casaría con otro que no fuera el…

Sacudí mi cabeza para no comenzar a fantasear, era normal al tener 17 años física como mentalmente…

Levante la mirada y lo vi…

—¿Jake? —pregunte algo confundida, ¿todavía estaba fantaseando?

—Hola —dijo sonriendo.

—¡JAKE! —grité y corrí a abrazarlo— no sabes cuánto te extrañe —dije recargada en su hombro.

—Yo también Ness —me dijo al oído, sentí su aliento en mi oreja y eso hizo que todas mis terminales nerviosas se volvieran locas.

Sentí su cálida piel de su cuello en mi mejilla, no recordaba que tuviese frió, pero su calidez inusual me hizo sentir segura y protegida, el tenía su cara enterrada en mi cabello, era la sensación más placentera que sentía hasta ahora. Permanecimos así un tiempo….

Me arme de valor y le di un beso en el cuello, al parecer esto lo hizo reaccionar, alejo un poco su cabeza y me besó en la mejilla, después paso su nariz esta y me dio otro beso en la comisura de mis labios, tomo mi barbilla y junto nuestros labios.

En ese momento no me podía creer lo que pasaba, había imaginado un millón de veces como sería mi primer beso pero esto era mucho mejor que imaginármelo, sentía sus suaves y húmedos labios sobre los míos, se movían acompasados, era una experiencia nueva para mí, pero él era la única persona con la que quería, quiero y querré repetir esto.

Nos separamos después de un tiempo, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y él me miraba con la misma ansiedad que yo, extrañé sus labios y me volví a acercar a él, pero esta vez fue un ligero rose y volví a abrazarlo.

—Te amo Nessie… —susurró a mi oído.

****

**Bueno… pues no tengo nada que comentar acerca de esto, salvo que quería describir eso de una forma linda, sé que hay muchos más de esto, pero este es a mi manera de verlo. Es poquito, pero escrito con mucho cariño y aclaro que no me proyecte con esto XD**

**Ya no le quise seguir con el dialogo porque es obvio que todas ya sabemos que es lo que sigue…**

**Y por si se lo preguntaban… Billy está bien, Rachel se quedo cuidándolo y Jake pudo regresar junto a Nessie.**

**Nada mas paso con ellos dos salvo otros besitos mas y ya.**

**Jejejeje… sale… nos leemos luego en otra ocasión…**

**Dejen **_**REVIEW**_**! Si no tienen cuenta no hay problema! Pueden dejar **_**REVIEW **_

**Espero una buena crítica!**

**Cuídense... Bye—Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


End file.
